


Memory

by theoriginalwives10



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Mates, Sibling Incest, klelijah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwives10/pseuds/theoriginalwives10
Summary: This is a re-post from another account of ours. One-shot. In 4x18, when Klaus is stabbed with the white oak stake-or so he thinks-it's not Caroline that he calls. Meanwhile, Elijah comes to remember a long forgotten night and must right his wrong or lose the one he needs the most.





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, sweethearts!
> 
> WARNING: The following story is also posted on our old account. Please do not accuse us of plagiarism; we own this story and the other account.
> 
> This is the first one-shot written of a series where my girlfriend and I redo a scene between Klaus and Elijah. We add in Elijah's Beast behind the Red Door as an actual personality that 'comes out' and is separate from Elijah, the same with Klaus's wolf. You'll get it as you read on.
> 
> Anyway… we have quite a few of these done already so if you like, let us know and we just might post some more…
> 
> The title of this OS is the song Memory by Barbra Streisand, which we both felt worked with the plot in a metaphorical way. Please listen to it. If you want to, here's the link:
> 
> youtube dot com slash watch?v=MWoQW-b6Ph8
> 
> We also have a full-length multi-chapter story in the works that we are still writing and won't be posting (most likely) until it is complete. We might have a post coming solely dedicated to that soon so make sure to subscribe for emails!
> 
> Also, if you like this and want more, please join the group on Facebook—TheOriginalWives10. Link here for the ones that don't want to hunt for it:
> 
> facebook dot com /groups/896541233775754/?fref=ts
> 
> This one is a redo of 4x18 from The Vampire Diaries.
> 
> Thanks, loves! See you below… enjoy…

Klaus panted as he braced himself on the mantle, looking in the mirror as he half turned his body to see his back. He gritted his teeth, hand reaching toward his shoulder blade. There was a gaping wound just out of his range of motion. He groaned, slamming his hand down and breaking off a piece of solid wood in his anger and pain. It was a fruitless struggle, the sight of puncture far too high for him to be able to get the tiny piece out by himself. He needed someone else...

His wolf whined, having stopped in his nervous pacing inside his mind at the thought. There was only one whose presence he wished for and Klaus found himself incapable of saying no, if only to allow the wolf one final whim before death.

Shakily, he walked to his phone, pressing on a name and then onto speakerphone.

Elijah's hand clenched the steering wheel as he drove away from Katherine Pierce for the last time. She had conned him, yet again; using him to get her freedom. He had been right when he'd asked her if he was a mean's to an end.

He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing in his suit jacket pocket. Lifting one hand from the wheel, he retrieved it, glancing at the ID. His eyes widened slightly and he answered quickly. "Niklaus..."

The wolf whimpered at the sound of his mate's voice, the sound slipping unbidden from Niklaus's lips before he could stop it. "Elijah..." he breathed, pushing the wolf back. "Brother... where are you?"

Elijah swallowed, his foot pressing down on the accelerator at the pain in his brother's voice. "I am on my way to Mystic Falls, Niklaus. What has happened?"

The brunet's mind was racing, his Beast clawing to get free for some reason at the pain in his brother's voice, the thought that Niklaus might have been in danger. His eyes closed at the word as he listened to Klaus's voice.

"I need your help, Elijah..." He winced and groaned when he felt it move even further towards his heart. "There is a piece of White Oak Stake buried in my shoulder and I cannot get it out... please..."

Elijah shook with the effort to withhold the Beast at those words. He was unsure why he was reacting this way but the thought of his brother vulnerable, the whimper he had heard before, made murky flashes echo in his mind. He had no time to focus on them now, however, and even then the images did not hold. He pressed his foot down on the accelerator, flattening it. "I am on my way, Niklaus. Do not move..."

The blond on the other end nodded even though Elijah could not see him, almost dropping the phone as he ended the call. He collapsed into a chair, his muscles twitching as he accidentally brushed the wound against the back of the chair. He turned on his side, head laying on the armrest as his eyes shut tight.

Elijah's mind was a frenzied place as the road flew by under his tires. He kept getting flashes every time he blinked, every time he thought of his brother, dying slowly as the white oak stake he'd been stabbed with moved closer and closer to his heart.

The wolf within Klaus whined long and low, his ears pressed against his skull as he endured the pain of the wooden stake forcefully making its way to his heart.

It would be painful to see his mate with his wolf so close to the surface after what happened a thousand years ago... he remembered everything and therefore had no other choice but to hide it when Elijah had no memory of it. It hurt him, yes, but he was under the impression that what happened had been pushed behind his brother's Red Door and seen as an act that Elijah wanted to hide from.

The wolf perked up just a little, blinking and rising slowly, padding to the forefront of Klaus's mind and almost breaking through for total control as he heard a speeding car screech to a stop outside the manor. A slam then sure and measured footsteps followed, the door quickly opened and shut. Klaus panted with the effort to sit up straighter, and he pushed the wolf back, grunting.

Elijah stopped for a moment then raced through to the room his brother was in. His eyes roamed Niklaus's form in a frenzy, the blond unable to contain the whimper at the sight of him. The wolf charged for the forefront and he was pulled off the couch and toward his mate, only to fall in pain as the wood lurched closer, just centimeters away from his heart.

"Elijah..." he gasped, tears in his eyes as he looked down. He knew if he looked up, the wolf would react again. "Help, please..."

Completely disregarding the state of his clothes, Elijah fell to his knees beside his m—brother, his eyes taking in the wound and gritting his teeth. His instincts took over for a moment as he pulled the panting blond into his arms.

"Niklaus, tell me happened exactly... were you stabbed?" His fingers brushed over the edges of the wound, pulling back when Klaus flinched. The wolf within him whined at the touch of his mate, but he growled and knocked him back, crawling away even as he felt the splinter moving closer to his heart. He yelled as it pressed against the beating organ, falling to the ground. "Silas," he panted. "I've removed... most, but there's a splinter I can't reach... Elijah, you have to help me..." He trapped his lips together as his eyes flashed amber.

Elijah's brow furrowed as he took in Klaus's words but, nonetheless, he examined the bloody gash. Knowing what his brother was about to do, the wolf pushed against Klaus's mind again as the blond's hands moved to grip and hold, bracing himself. The first touch of fingers moving underneath skin and into the muscle had Klaus yelling out as he tightened his grip.

The presence in his mind pushed harder at the yell of pain but Elijah resisted, his lip curled into a snarl. He felt around as gently as he could, but was not immune to the whimpers and sharp inhales of pain from his brother. Each and every blink, he saw murky images, the Beast pushing harder.

And then Niklaus sobbed in pain.

Elijah gritted his teeth, a growl escaping unbidden past his lips despite his efforts. He searched more, shaking his head as he found nothing. "Niklaus, there is nothing there..."

Klaus growled, looking at him with fury in his eyes. "There must be. I would not call _you_ for nothing," he spat, and Elijah's eyes narrowed at the way he seemed to emphasise the 'you'. The wolf whined, Klaus's eyes widening and he rose. "Perhaps you should leave, Elijah..." he muttered, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes against the whims of his wolf.

"Niklaus—" the brunet began, feeling something tug in his chest at the thought of leaving the hybrid alone.

Klaus snarled. "Go, _brother_ ," he spat.

Elijah watched Klaus's shaking form with barely enough restraint; he wanted to take the blond into his arms. He didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't leaving until he did. "Niklaus, please... you are in pain..."

His brother shook his head, moving away from the brunet—the action taken with reluctance of the wolf's part. "Elijah, go... if you cannot find it, I will do so myself..."

The hybrid continued on to stop at the mirror, picking up the pair of bloodied pliers he'd been using before. He gritted his teeth as he twisted his arm and dug them in again, groaning in pain.

Elijah's hands twitched to take the pliers and try to comfort the blond, but he could tell he would not be receptive. He felt another push against his psyche at the yell of pain Niklaus released when the pliers mistakenly clamped down. "Niklaus," he prodded quietly, his tone even and meaningful.

"Leave, Elijah; I will not ask again," the blond growled as he felt the wolf inside him whine, surging forward only to be pushed back again as his breath hitched.

Elijah flashed over to his brother, taking the instrument from his hand and placing it on the table. His jaw tight at the blood that coated it, he spoke again, voice the same as before. "Niklaus, you are needlessly causing yourself pain. There's nothing there to remove..."

His brother growled and shook his head, muscles tense as the other half of him fought to get free. "Do not tell me what I feel, Elijah. There is something there and the longer I wait, the closer it gets. Give them back if you are not going to help me."

"No..." the brunet Mikaelson said. "I have already looked and you will not continue to damage yourself for something that does not exist." Elijah briefly saw the hurt that flashed in his brother's eyes, brow furrowed as he knew not what had caused it. His lips parted but suddenly he was flying across the room, the pliers ripped from his hand. He heard the small whimper that escaped despite the hybrid having locked his jaw as the wolf reacted to Klaus's actions against their mate.

He grunted, a growl building in his chest as the pliers dug in. He kept half an eye on Elijah as the man righted himself before charging for him. He searched hastily, seconds before Elijah would touch him, he shouted in frustration. The pliers went flying from his hand, just past his brother's head. His hands were shaking. Elijah was right; there was nothing there. He had been tricked, and now here he was in the same room as his mate—the very feat he'd been trying to not let come to pass. Silas had messed with him even more than he had perhaps meant to.

"Leave," he muttered, turning from the man and walking toward the door.

The deep growl that rose in Elijah's chest was not his own and the last thing he registered was moving forward and gripping Klaus's arm.

The hybrid had faltered at the sound from his brother, the wolf whining at the call of their mate. He gritted his teeth and pressed on, but got nowhere. Instead, he was spun around, chin held firmly in a large hand as he stared, wide-eyed, into red and black eyes. The Beast had had enough. His mate was going to listen, whether he liked it or not. His voice was low, but carried enough weight that the blond in his hold went limp in submission.

"I will only warn you once, Niklaus. Do not walk away from me."

Klaus swallowed and looked down, sighing dejectedly. "Please leave... Do not do this..."

The Beast stepped closer at the pain he could feel from his mate. His eyes narrowed at the way the younger flinched when he cupped his cheek.

"It is hard enough that you have forgotten me, that Elijah has forgotten me," Niklaus said, his voice hoarse and wavering as the wolf flashed in his eyes. "Please do not make it worse. I called you because I thought I was going to die and the wolf wanted you. I am not dying. You can leave." He closed his eyes and tensed, waiting. While he wanted his mate to leave to be spared more pain, he knew he would not be able to watch it.

He waited.

And waited.

All he heard was even breathing and the scent of cedar and spice enveloping his senses and, therefore, the wolf's senses. He could feel the heat from his brother's body and the tingles that gave him goosebumps from the hand that oh so gently held his face. A long, low whine came through and he found himself leaning his head into the Beast's touch. The next thing that happened was a shock within itself. He was pulled closer, the hand releasing his arm, and the heat increased as the Beast stepped closer, pressing his lips to his.

He gasped in a breath, his chest inflating as his heart took off on a marathon. His eyes opened and all he could see was his mate, at last. The tears in his eyes spilled quietly down his cheeks as he clung to the Beast, never wanting to let him go and yet not knowing how long he had...

But Klaus shook his head, pulling back. He pushed the Beast away from him, anger welling at his cruelty. It was the Beast who knew, the Beast who was torturing him now. He snarled and ran from the room, his hand clawing through the first thing it touched, pushing it into the wall. His hands clenched at his sides as he huffed, growl ever building in his chest.

The Beast appeared behind him. "I thought I warned you not to walk away from me..."

A harsh, bitter laugh tore from Niklaus's throat as he turned on him. "Oh, that's rich coming from you!"

The brunet's eyes flashed with pain. "Niklaus..."

"No," his brother growled. "How dare you come here, how dare you touch me, how dare you..." He blinked away the tears in his eyes, swallowing back the sob in his throat as he shook his head. "You... You claimed me and then you left. You left me. I fell asleep in your arms, for the first time in my life feeling content and happy and loved and wanted and—and worth something... And then I wake up and you're not there. I tried to find you, I could not until I returned to the village... where Elijah knew nothing of what had happened."

His breath hitched as he breathed in, a little whimper leaving his mouth. He looked up at the Beast, eyes red-rimmed and glistening with the tears that had not yet joined the ones staining his cheeks. "So don't you dare think you can come here and do it all over again..." he whispered hoarsely, lifting his chin and locking his jaw as he walked past him and upstairs.

The Beast closed his eyes as the words brought back images that Elijah had kept away; he had caged him for so long, the lock growing bigger every day that he fought to get loose. He had pined for his mate, wanting to hold him in his arms once again, but like that fateful night, he had been shoved away, caged and chained down.

He had watched as Niklaus' eyes flashed with pain in his presence, when he spoke to him...

Now, his mate had been in pain and his anger at the fact had given him strength, especially when the blond had walked away from him. Klaus had the right, as he was hurt and felt betrayed in the worst way imaginable. He needed to explain himself. He was here now, at the forefront after so long...

"Niklaus, wait..."

It was the wolf who stopped him. The hybrid stood a few steps from the landing at the top, swallowing as his eyes stayed ahead. "What?" he asked, tone gruff. "What could you possibly say, _brother_?" he spat, emphasizing the word with cruelty and bitterness. "You have no idea what you've done to me... what your actions a thousand years ago have done to me... I trusted you... I let you in, I gave into my wolf thinking that you would accept me because you said that you would." He swallowed. "You claimed me, marked me as yours so that I would feel pain at any other's touch for a thousand years whilst you forgot. While I had to watch you touch and be touched by women, by men... My wolf wants you but he is also afraid now... afraid that he will 'not be enough again' because of course he blames himself. Perhaps I do as well..." he whispered, brow pinching in thought. He shook his head, sighing dejectedly. "Please just... leave me be. Leave me in this house that I built for all of us that none of you wish to share with the bastard brother..."

The Beast swallowed, stepping forward. "Niklaus, no. It... It was not I that kept us apart after I claimed you. Not I that caused you pain with every day that passed. I fought to get to you, my mate, brother or otherwise... the lock on the Door was near impenetrable, but I kept going, beloved. I had to... I needed you in my arms, but I was forced to watch from behind the bars of an entrapment that grew stronger every day...

"Elijah... Elijah did this to protect you. It was not clear at first, but in time, it became clear. All of us on the run... the first person he thought about when we received word of Mikael was you..." The Beast paused, eyes boring into Klaus's back as he mentally pleaded with him to turn around.

Klaus could feel his brother's gaze on him and resisted the need to turn to look into those eyes, despite the fact that doing so would tell him if the Beast spoke truth or lie. His hands clenched tighter into fists. "Are you saying that Elijah, who knew not of our bond at all, protected me by making me think I was unworthy? That I was something for him to take his fill of and leave when the wolf was convinced from your words during that encounter that you and thus he understood?" He chuckled without humor, the sound defeated as he shook his head. "The amount of times I have repeated every word spoken that night in my head... trying to see what it was that..." he stopped, shaking his head again to rid himself of the thoughts. "I don't believe you and, even if I did, what's to say he won't do it again? I cannot go through that... It's hard enough now but to have you and be left by you twice..." he whispered, closing his eyes and bowing his head. "It would break me."

"I will not allow it..." The Beast contradicted him. "For centuries I have been forced to endure your pain as well as my own, watch as he... took others in your stead. No more. He is the one watching now and he will not return until he understands that you are mine, ours, and he accepts it."

Niklaus closed his eyes. "I don't want you to force me on him. I cannot... after all this time, I cannot accept being forced upon him when he does not want me. Now for the last bloody time, _leave_ ," he growled the words desperately, at last able to make his feet move to climb the last few steps.

"Please, Niklaus..." His voice was hoarse and tight with suppressed emotion. "Will you not give me the chance to explain?"

The hybrid stopped, brow furrowed at the tone the brunet was using. He turned, only by incessant pleading of his wolf, in his m—brother's direction to a sight he did not expect. Tears streaked the Beast's face, his eyes on his as he swallowed, a shuddering inhale and exhale following behind. "Please..." he said again. "I do not want to lose you, Niklaus."

The wolf whimpered and he turned back around, the sound breaking through Niklaus's control. He closed his eyes when he felt the tears prick. He shook his head, trying to breathe despite the emotion thick in his throat. "I... I can't... You cannot fix this..."

A sound shockingly like a whimper slipped through the Beast's lips at those words, a glaring pain in his chest. He shook his head frantically, stepping forward and raising shaky hands to the blond's face before he could turn away. "No... please, I beg you. Do not leave me, Niklaus. For centuries, I could think of nothing but that night and the feeling of marking you as mine. It was and still is the most important memory to me, second only to holding you afterwards. The pain I felt when I was ripped away from you is not something I can express with mere words. I need you, beloved. Please..."

Klaus let a strangled sob out before he controlled himself. He made no move to turn, shaking his head. "I can't... I... there is only one who can fix this and you are not him. And he does not wish to... so please... _leave_..." he begged in a broken whisper, backing out from the Beast's hands and quickly turning to ascend the steps and vacate the room.

Silence rang out loudly after Niklaus finished speaking.

Inside the elder Mikaelson's mind, there was a fight of wills. The Beast snarled at Elijah, warning him that if he did not speak with Niklaus, there would be nothing left for them. He knew Elijah didn't _not_ want Klaus per se. It was rather because of what he had done. The Beast had given him his reasoning, and now...

The blond closed his eyes in defeat, thinking Elijah would not come back, but then he felt it—the air shifted. He knew instantly what had happened.

"...Niklaus..."

Klaus's eyes widened in shock and he straightened. He could tell immediately that the Beast was no longer at the forefront and he swallowed. He refused to turn still, waiting for his brother to say the first word...

Elijah could feel the shame for what he had done coursing through him. He could not look up, for fear he would not be able to speak, but he forced himself to. The consequences of his actions needed to be met and after explaining himself, he knew his words would decide whether or not he could keep his mate. He swallowed, his posture for once slumped and saddened, tears still in his eyes. "I will not make excuses for what I've done. I will not try to justify hurting you with my decisions. I... You are within your right to be angry with me. I gave you my vow, Niklaus—always and forever—and I have broken it too many times..."

The sad truth made Klaus's breath hitch. "All I want to know is why? And how... How could you allow it to escalate to that degree, to allow the Beast to assure me you would not leave me...? And then why would you pull away knowing you had granted me that peace of mind? Did you change your mind? Was I not worthy after all? Were you afraid of the commitment, the... needs of my wolf?" Thoughts that had plagued him a thousand years spilled from his lips before he could help himself.

Elijah's eyes widened. "No, Niklaus. I... he has told you of my idea of protecting you from Mikael and I realize that this is not a valid excuse of which I said I would give none... I was afraid, beloved. After... after forcing him to leave you, I did not know how to tell you. The more time passed, the more difficult it became..." He took a breath and stepped forward, eyes on his mate. "There is one thing I would like to know... is there any way that you can forgive me?"

Klaus looked down. "I don't know," he murmured. "I want to... the wolf wants you, I want you... we both need you... But..."

Elijah stepped closer, breathing in and holding it. "But what, Niklaus? What do you need? What can I do?"

"I need..." Klaus began, then he frowned, pausing again. "I need to be able to trust you... you say you were afraid, but surely you can see how much it hurt me... I've told the Beast what it did to me, what I believed... he says that you saw it. Can you honestly say that you can guarantee I will never feel that way again? That you will be prepared for the way I will be with you? That you'll be prepared for the wolf? Because once I give in again, there is no going back, Elijah. Our past will have only made my wolf and myself more possessive and more insecure..."

Elijah took another step, this one placing him just behind Klaus, within touching distance. He yearned to touch his brother's flesh as himself this time; such a staggering difference to a thousand years ago. Hesitantly, he raised a hand, lightly grazing his brother's side, reveling in the feel of skin against skin. It overwhelmed him and he wrapped his arm around the blond. His face came to rest on the back of Klaus's head as he took in the scent he had missed so much. His voice was reverent when he spoke, the promise strong in his tone. "I will do everything in my power to make sure you are never hurt again. You are my mate, Niklaus. As is your wolf. The both of you are mine to love and cherish. To claim and to protect until I breathe no longer. Never again will you have to suffer such torment. With these words, I renew my vow of Always and Forever. I swear this to you..."

Klaus felt the tears in his eyes increase, his entire body trembling. He tried to breathe but his breath hitched and the knot in his throat became painful. Needing comfort and needing to test his mate—as he was sure he would for years to come—he leaned back tentatively as his wolf began to come forward. He, too, was tentative and unsure. The response was a low rumbling growl as Elijah pulled Klaus into him. His eyes slid shut and a soft smile graced his face. He pulled back slightly and then ducked down to press kisses along the blond's shoulder, a word slipping out with each one. "My love... my brother... my mate... mine..."

The wolf edged closer, head cocked to the side as he listened his mate, felt his actions, curious but hesitant to approach any further. Klaus himself merely leaned back into Elijah's touch, not verbally responding.

The growl grew louder, Elijah trying to reassure the wolf. "Come closer, my wolf. Let me see you... let me love you..."

Klaus's head twitched to the side before he stopped it, his tongue licking his lips. He swallowed and glanced over his shoulder then turned away. All the while, the wolf took another step closer to stepping over and assuming control at the reassuring tone... he wanted to give in, to believe... but he whined when he remembered the last time. He did not like the cold nor the dark of being without his mate, of being forgotten...

Humming at the action, Elijah turned his attention to his—the Beast's—mark, wanting to place his own. He laved the raised edges with his lips and tongue, the taste of Klaus's skin making him tremble with desire. The words came again. "Let me see your eyes, my mate... feel me..."

The wolf whimpered, his eyes wide as he came to the forefront and Klaus relaxed entirely, giving himself over. When his eyes opened again, they were amber and he turned slowly in his mate's arms, looking down.

Smiling, Elijah cupped his face, bringing it up gently. He gazed into amber irises, rubbing his thumbs along the skin beneath them. "Beautiful... hello, there..."

The wolf said nothing, blinking as he peered at his mate, head twitching to tilt to the side. He licked his lips and breathed in through them, his eyes displaying his caution as well as his wonder... In truth, there were a lot of emotions there for Elijah to see.

Eyes tightening at the wolf's hesitancy, Elijah closed his eyes, leaning up to press a kiss to his forehead. "I am so sorry, my love... I had not done what should have been done and I regret it. You are and will forever be my first priority..."

His free hand lifted to a hip and he pulled his mate closer, eyes still closed as he took breath after breath of earth and rain water.

The wolf said nothing, burrowing into his mate's embrace. He was slow to raise his arms and wrap them around his mate's waist but Elijah's hum made him tighten his arms around him when he did so.

"Mine?" the wolf whispered.

Another kiss and the stroking of gentle fingers along his mate's lower back were followed by the words, "Oh, my beloved. Always and Forever yours. I love you, my mate. The both of you are mine," he repeated his words from earlier, "and we are yours..."

The wolf's breath hitched and tears welled as triumph roared through him. This was different, these words of affirmation—they came from the one who'd once abandoned them. He whimpered, the tears in his eyes dispelling as he fully settled in his mate's embrace. He purred.

_His_...

He greedily took in the scent that he had been forced to be without. He moved closer and closer still, noticing with a small growl of frustration that his mate was still clothed. He wanted skin and he wanted it now...

Elijah chuckled as he felt his mate's frustration mount and then all of a sudden he was pushed into a wall, the wolf shredding both Elijah's and his own clothes. He was whimpering as he stepped back into his embrace. Elijah soothed his slightly trembling wolf, raising his hand and carding his fingers through soft curls.

"Shhhh, beloved... I am here..."

Swallowing, the blond buried his face in Elijah's chest, his own growling purr sounding out.

The brunet smiled, pressing his lips to his wolf's temple, letting them linger as he breathed in earth and rain water.

The wolf's mouth pressed to his mate's neck and he opened his eyes slowly, leaning back. He looked at the flesh he'd not seen in one thousand years greedily, the purr growing louder as he let his lips part not a centimeter from his mate's skin. The elder Mikaelson could feel a hole repair itself, the bond's frayed ends threading themselves back together. He noticed the possessiveness rising in the wolf and tilted his head upwards.

The action had the wolf purring, his lips curving into a smile as his lips curled over his teeth. He gripped the back of his mate's neck and pushed him further into the wall as he leaned closer, raking his teeth along the pulsing artery firmly, awaiting the reaction. Elijah groaned, brow furrowed and mouth dropping open. His hand gripped the wolf's hip tighter as he pulled him closer, urging him...

When the blond nipped his skin, he thrust his hips forward, growling at the brush of their cocks together. A particularly harsh nip drew blood and the wolf whined as he licked it away. Elijah moaned, thrusting forward again, baring his neck even more for his mate. "Mark me, my wolf... please... make me yours," he breathed.

Amber eyes flashed brighter at the words and using his speed, he wrapped his legs around Elijah's waist, bared his double canines seconds before he sank them into his mate's flesh. He moaned at the taste of the brunet's blood washing over his tongue and down his throat. Elijah groaned, breath coming in pants as he caught his mate. He turned them and pushed his mate into the wall, following after as the wolf brought him along. The blond clung to him as he dug his teeth in harder, purring at the thrust that he received in response. He choked when a hand encompassed his cock and he whimpered, maneuvering himself into it as he withdrew. He tightened his arms around Elijah as he looked into his eyes, licking the blood from his lips and then biting the bottom one.

At this sight, Elijah's eyes darkened and he leaned forward as he slowly stroked the cock in his grip. He cleaned away a trail of blood that ran down the wolf's chin before brushing his lips against his. "Are you going to leave your mark open, beloved?"

The wolf moaned into the kiss, the long sound ending in a whimper as he pulled his mate closer greedily. He whined when Elijah pulled back, an eyebrow raised as he extended his neck. The wolf swallowed and licked his lips as they curved upwards in awe at the sight of their mark... oh, how he'd dreamed of this moment...

His movements were slow, but full of the love the wolf had for his mate, the deep river of passion that was now flowing between them...

Glancing at Elijah once more, he leaned in and began to clean his mark, paying special attention to the raised edges as they sealed themselves under the sure strokes of his tongue. All the while, the elder Mikaelson's hand did not stop its circuit, a moan breaking from him as the wolf finished his cleaning and sucked at his mark. He twisted his wrist sharply...

The wolf cried out, clutching him closer as he jolted in his arms. Breath hitching, the blond leaned into his touch, missing the smirk that appeared on the brunet's lips.

Elijah kissed up the wolf's chest slowly, tongue flicking at a nipple and humming when he twitched and keened. He took his thumb and rubbed circles over the head of the wolf's cock, delighting in the whimpered moan that followed. Keeping his lips attached to heated flesh, Elijah flashed them upstairs to his bedroom. The wolf looked around and swallowed, widened eyes returning to his mate. His eyes connected with smoldering brown and he whimpered when a low growl started in Elijah's chest.

The brunet stepped closer, the growl trembling still as he ran his nose along the column of his mate's throat, nipping lightly. A deep chuckle sounded when his mate keened, thrusting forward and baring his neck. Elijah licked his lips and leaned back. He stared into his mate's eyes as he growled, "mine."

Gently, he lay the wolf down, crawling and bracing over him. He gazed into slightly apprehensive amber irises, keeping still when a hand raised to his neck, cupping the wolf's newly made mark. Elijah knew why his mate was this way as it was his fault the wolf's insecurities were heightened. And although it pained him to think that he had caused this, there was nothing he wouldn't do to reassure his beloved wolf everyday if need be.

He waited for the blond to speak, eyes never wavering. The wolf swallowed and whimpered slightly, biting his lip as he spoke. "Mine?"

Elijah's eyes softened and he pulled his mate closer, grasping his face gently in both hands. He kissed his mate square on the mouth, tender and soft and sweet, making the wolf burrow into him. "Yours," he assured him, his hand stroking up and down his back. "Yours..."

A bright smile graced the wolf's face and the happiness that enveloped him was felt keenly by Elijah, who deepened the kiss. He pulled away, looking up from under his lashes. He made contact with eyes that watched his every move, teeth biting into a lower lip. He longed to do the same, but he wanted something else more.

And so he began lavishing his mate's chest with sucking kisses as he traveled downward.

The wolf's breath hitched as he realized what his mate was doing, and he twitched. A hand cupped his cock and he thrust into it, whimpering as his fingers grasped at the bed sheets. Elijah hummed and licked his lips, glancing up his mate's delectable body and meeting his eyes as he came level with his cock. He growled and cupped it harder, stroking once roughly. The Door's lock turned but he pushed the Beast back. "Mine..."

The wolf arched his hips off the bed in his mission for more from his mate, but whimpered when he was pushed down. He was teased relentlessly, a wet, velvet tongue licking up the underside gently, Elijah just on the edge of giving his mate what he really wanted. He twitched and his mate hummed, pulling back and pressing a gentle kiss to the head before opening his mouth and leaning down...

The wolf arched under the hand restraining him, crying out and shaking as his mate's mouth encompassed his cock and sunk slowly down all the way. He keened, eyes rolling back in his head when Elijah's mouth constricted around him as he swallowed. He glimpsed down and was struck by the brunet's dark gaze, the hungry look in his eye only rising as he began to work his mouth over the wolf's length.

He bit his bottom lip, gnawing on it as he watched Elijah's lips stretch around him over and over again. Raising himself on his elbows, his amber eyes were heavy-lidded as he panted from the strain it took to keep holding himself up. That warm mouth combined with that tongue laving and sucking him... his arms were already shaking...

A hand drifted upwards, moving his leg at an angle and then disappeared. He gasped when he felt a finger at his entrance, the fight for control lost as he dropped back to the bed as the pressure started...

He whimpered, twitching in Elijah's mouth and he panicked, feeling his release coming. He looked down at his mate, eyes wide as he tried to pull back, but a purr rose in Elijah's chest as he eyed his mate with his own smoldering ones. A smirk on his lips as they sank down to the very bottom, he swallowed. The wolf cried his name, keening as he came down his throat.

Elijah swallowed all his mate had to give, moaning at the taste as he cleaned everything away. He licked his lips, growling as pride filled him at the image of the wolf when he looked up again. Pale skin flushed and glistening with sweat, his breathing was harsh as he tried to catch his breath. Amber eyes were dazed and staring at the ceiling, small whines and whimpers coming from his chest.

"Mmm... my wolf seems to have lost the ability to speak..." Elijah said, smirking as he kissed his way back up, pausing to flick his tongue over pebbled nipples. He tugged on one, growling when a weak moan was heard. "Do try, beloved. I want to hear your voice..."

His mouth never left his mate's skin, his tongue swirling as he licked patterns along the heated flesh all the way up to the wolf's mouth. The sounds continued with no words added, a small whimper leaving the blond's mouth as the brunet's tongue curled around his chin then entered his mouth immediately in a possessive, passionate, but tender kiss. All too soon, Elijah pulled back, balanced over his mate. He licked his lips as he rose an eyebrow, waiting. The wolf panted, brow creased and eyes denoting his confusion. His eyes looked between both of Elijah's, seeing the desire there as well as the patience. Always the never-ending patience...

He bit his lip, blinking as he tilted his head slightly on the sheets. His mouth opened and closed before he swallowed and then tried again.

"Mine..."

Elijah chuckled and nodded, kissing his mate's mouth again. "Yours," he whispered as he raised himself above his mate again, never flinching as the body beneath him wrapped around his frame tightly. "Always and forever yours, beloved..."

"Want you..." came a murmured whisper. The wolf raised his hips, rubbing himself against his mate. He whined and his breath hitched when Elijah lowered himself to lay over him. Large hands slowly caressed bare skin before drifting between their bodies. The elder Mikaelson took hold of himself, positioned and pressed forward...

The wolf swallowed the whimper rising in his throat, breathing shakily as Elijah sank into him all the way to the hilt. It was slow and burning but it was everything the wolf had missed. He squeezed his legs around his mate, hands gripping at the sheets when they really wanted to be gripping the brunet on top of him...

Elijah leaned down, moving slowly as he nuzzled the wolf's neck. Whimpering, the blond surrendered to him, arching when his cock brushed his prostate. His arms flew up, gripping Elijah's when the pace grew in force. "Elijah..." came a breathy whimper and the brunet moaned at the sound of his name, thrusting in and growling when the wolf cried out. "Mine..."

A growl and their lips met, the wolf arching up to find then pull his mate down. He whimpered as Elijah continued to move in and out of him hard, getting faster steadily.

"Yours," Elijah panted against his parted lips before leaning his forehead on the blond's as he moaned, the wolf having clenched around him. Hands rose to a strong back, nails digging in and then raking down as Elijah took it to another level, pulling out and slamming back in, a growl rumbling in his chest. He screamed, back arching when the action was repeated again and again, throwing his head back as he panted and groaned his pleasure for Elijah to hear. Breath hitching, he jerked when he was flipped over, straddling his mate. A hand gripped him and he moaned, rocking his hips.

The elder watched his mate with a heat in his eyes that had the wolf bucking into him. He gripped the blond's cock hard as he stroked him, palm rubbing at his head between every other thrust. The wolf groaned and rolled his hips over him, head falling back as his hips circled. He licked his lips, breath shaky as he tightened his legs around his mate's waist. Elijah hummed, kissing his chest and delighting in the purr that erupted. "Look at me..."

The wolf did as he was told, amber eyes bright as leaned his forehead against Elijah's. His hands gripped broad shoulders as hands moved to his hips, holding him aloft before slamming him down. He keened as he did, a shudder wracking through his frame as he pulsed, both in his mate's hand and on his cock. "Elijah..." he whined.

The brunet hummed and then everything was a blur. The wolf gasped as he was manipulated into a different position, his face pressed into the bed and his feet on the floor. A hand pressed him down, keeping him there as another gripped his hip in a tight grip. He was teased, the head of a cock rubbing against the crease of his ass and he tried in vain to move back into it.

"Do not move," the command came and he froze, biting his lip against the urge to look over his shoulder. "Who do you belong to, my love? Hmm? Who is getting ready to claim you? Mark you? Answer me..."

The wolf whined, twitching violently as pleasurable heat curled in his belly. He shuddered again and shifted back. "You..."

Elijah growled possessively, thrusting forward into his mate powerfully. His hand around his mate's cock, he squeezed and twisted, rubbing the head as a finger dug into the slit. The wolf whined and bucked into him.

"You're mine..." Elijah snarled, stroking furiously as he angled his hips, bringing forth a cry from the blond below him. The wolf's claws dug into the bed, shredding the sheets as he desperately tried to move with his mate, wanting more and just... more...

The thrusts grew harsher, speed picking up with every pull back and slam forward. The bed was beginning to creak with their movements, the headboard scratching the wall, as it rocked from side to side. "Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine," Elijah growled in time with his quickened thrusts. The wolf keened and reached for his mate behind him, whining and whimpering when he grasped at nothing. His head shifted to the side and he looked up desperately into brown eyes, his amber ones filled with tears as he cried out in pleasure. The world spun again and this time both brothers were on the bed, on their knees, back to chest. Elijah had not drawn away from his wolf and therefore the pace continued.

His arm wrapped around the blond's chest, holding him up as he surged forward, laving pale skin when the wolf head was thrown back onto his shoulder. Elijah raked his teeth down flesh, nipping as he growled out his own pleasure. His free hand drifted down and wrapped around the base of his mate's cock, preventing his release.

He nipped his neck harder, drawing blood and groaning when the taste hit his tongue. He thrust forward sharply, snarling at the cry of his name that echoed throughout the house. "Beg me to come, my mate..." Elijah said, his voice gritty and low. "Beg me to fill you, beg me to mark you as mine..."

The wolf didn't have to be told twice. "Please," he whimpered, crying out at a sharp rake of Elijah's teeth at his neck, right over the thousand year old mark. "Please, please, please, my mate... Mark me... Let me come..." He screamed as his mate's teeth sunk into his mark, his hand clenched around the base of his cock, halting his orgasm. He keened. "Please, Elijah!" he cried, voice higher in pitch, even more desperate. "Please let me come, I need to..."

Elijah swallowed mouthful after mouthful of blood he'd not had for over a thousand years. His eyes darkened with the taste, closing as he groaned at the words from the wolf, begging him just as he'd been told to. The hand gripping the wolf's cock shifted and moved at vampire speed, wrist twisting sharply and fingers rubbing firmly on the underside. His hips moved into fast action, angling to hit that one spot every time... he wanted to hear his mate scream his name.

The wolf thrashed in his arms, twitching and throbbing and clenching around his mate. He was nearly sobbing as the pleasure he was experiencing at the hands of his mate only continued to rise until it became too much. He screamed, bucking hard back and forth before stilling. His head fell back against Elijah's shoulder as the hand on the base of his cock—as it had re-positioned itself—finally loosened. His face flushed, tendons in his neck standing out, he came violently, screaming Elijah's name.

Elijah groaned against the blond's skin, still thrusting as his hand kept stroking, prolonging the wolf's release. He bit down further at the rhythmic tightening as his mate squeezed him, heat trembling down his spine. He let go, moaning as his head fell back; he felt his release just there.

"Yes..." he growled as his eyes took in his newly made mark, the sound deep and vibrating through the wolf as well. "Mine... only mine and forever mine..."

Three thrusts later, he buried his cock inside his mate, snarling as he bit down on his mark again. The wolf whimpered as they stayed, flushed and panting, pressed together and kneeling on the bed. His limbs shaking, all he could do was lean back against his mate heavily as they calmed and soon the wolf receded. As Klaus returned fully, Elijah was just beginning to clean his mark with sure and sensuous stokes of his tongue.

The very same tongue that had been on him moments ago... bringing him to release...

He jerked slightly, as the bite was deeper than the one placed there previously. "Elijah..."

The brunet smiled against his skin, pulling his brother closer as he lay his forehead on his shoulder. "Niklaus..."

A smile came unbidden to the hybrid's lips; the sound of his full name from the brunet always managed to make warmth spread through him.

"You're mine now, Elijah..." The words having a tinge of awe to them. He turned in strong arms, his hand coming to curl to his mate's cheek—his smile growing wider at the thought. He became lost on deep brown, entranced as he spoke, his awe and happiness rising by the second. "For centuries, I have waited to call you mine and now I have you. I'm not letting go, love..."

To make his point known, he tightened his arms around him, his mouth wandering back to the mark on Elijah's neck. He kissed it, enjoying the way his mate shivered.

"And neither shall I, beloved..." Elijah said as he pulled back to look into Klaus's eyes. There was a possessive twinge to them, the Beast present in the emotion clawing at his throat, trapped by his eyelashes. "Thank you for waiting for me," he breathed. "And know that you will never have to again. I swear to you, Niklaus, from this day forward... you're mine and I am yours." He kissed him then sealed it with those three words that meant so much.

"Always and forever."

**Author's Note:**

> We both hope you enjoyed and would love to know what you thought.
> 
> Please leave us a review and we'll see you again soon...
> 
> ~theoriginalwives10


End file.
